Raven Witch
by K.C. Raven
Summary: The ancestor of the Titans are going threw the Salem witch trials. But what happens, when some ancestor end up in the present. And the present in the past. Oh God. What a mess. BBXR big time. Beast boy Meet your great great great Grandfather, u 2 Raven
1. Chapter 1

This story is base on the Salem witch trails with some twist and mostly historical right. Hey I like learning about these kinds of events.

Cyborg- Victor is a slave to Mr. Trone

Raven- A servant to the Wilson family for another two years.

Robin- Richard, one of many boys in the town.

Starfire- Kori one of many girls in the town.

Beast Boy- Garfield one of many boys in the town, and he's not green. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

Raven POV.

"Just two more years." I was counting down the days, until I would finally be free. In these fives that have past, has cause many things to happen. Arrella my mom wanted me to free from England, away from that horror able place of death. They said the New World was supposed to be different. We had heard that you could worship your religion without fear, Arrella wanted that freedom for me, and she wanted me to be able to worship Lady and Lord without fear of being hanged or burned. But when I got here, it was no different. Quakers, Puritans, Protestants, Luther and many other different christen beliefs that I saw, but to me I didn't see no difference, between them but yet why did they want to kill each other, even though they believed in the same god. Some had said there's freedom here but, why are there slaves? Victor is one of the few people here I can trust. He maybe a slave to Mr.Trone but he has a heart of gold. I would sneak away from the house at times to visit him; he would tell me these wonderful stories about his home in Africa. When ever I had problems he be the one I would ask for help. For the last three years I've known him, I'd promise to buy him, his freedom. My money sack didn't contain much, but I hoped that I would have enough at the end of my two year serve.

"Raven, what's up girl?" Victor said happily to see me. The only other times, some one came into the field to see him, was to beat or whip him.

"Hello Victor." I walked up to him, happy to hear his cheerful voice.

"Any thing new going on?" Victor asked as he turn the soil.

"Yah, something bad for me." I replied in a depress voice.

"It can't be as bad as being a slave, girl. What's troubling you any way?"

"As soon as my term is over I am to be wedded." I replied slowly.

"How can that be bad news girl? Who asked for you hand in marriage?" Victor gave me a happy smile.

"No one. Who ever gives Mr. Wilson the highest bet gets me." I looked away from him wanting to cry.

"So, you're being auction off, like a slave." Victor looked into my eyes and I just gave a nod. "Didn't you ask if you could marry that Logon son? You twos are really good friends and he treats you like a person, not a piece of property."

"I already asked. Mr. Wilson won't let me, because he won't get a nice enough bid from him. He said, why should I settle for a pig for you, when I can get two pigs, some chickens and maybe a goat if I push my luck. He wants me to marry Troy." I looked sadly at him.

"That jerk, man I hope you don't. He'll abuse you beyond belief. I still can't believe the way he treats his own mother." Victor stopped turning the dirt and looked at her.

"I know. I still don't get how all the girls are head over heels for him." I replied with venom in my mouth.

"Look you better, get going before you caught, talking to me okay. Be sure to come back soon." Victor gave me a smile.

"I will. Oh. I nearly forgot." I pulled some wild berry bread, out of my apron. "Here's a little something." I handed it to him, before taking off.

"Thanks kid o." He replied happily, shoving it into his pocket.

Garfield's POV

"Father, is there anything I can do, to try to make some money, so I can marry Raven, when she's off terms." I was busy helping my mother make dinner.

"Sorry son. If there was, I think we be doing it, to have some spear coins around." He said in grief voice as he brought in wood for the fire place.

"Why not, offer serve to the town's people. There are bound to be people that need help with their crops, animal or houses." My mother said in a hopeful voice.

"But, will any one hire me. It's mainly the girls that gets that jobs and the boy are busy learning how to do what ever their father knows." I replied in a sour voice.

"He's right. He sup post to be wedded by fifteen at least. He needs to learn how to build a house, grow crop, harvest stuff, and make things for a house or to help with work. He needs to learn a lot in the next two, three years." Replied my father as he added wood to the fire.

My family never had that much money, but it was enough to get by on. We had some animals that we could breed for eating and selling, but not enough that I could use to be able to marry Raven. Most of the kids here don't like me, because they think I'm odd. I'm the only person here with blue eyes and has such a passion for animal. I had once said if I could I wouldn't eat any meat, milk or some kind of food that came from an animal. They all laughed at me. Saying I was crazy and a weirdo. They said if I loved animals so bad than I should be treated like one. They had all once ganged up at me, shoving dirt into my mouth, throwing stones and one boy name Troy had brought a horse whip. When he went to whip me, some one stepped in the way and took the blow. When I looked up, to find Raven. She was pretty much the outcast in the girls group, but the boys, they wonder what her body looked like and what color her mysteries hair was. Everyone thought her face was always grey because she was always working with power. But when she got whipped that day. That whip cut sleeve in half, showing that grey was her skin tone for some reason. Ever since that day she protect me, we been friends. But I may lose her to the jerk Troy. Now that everyone knows that her father had asked Mr. Wilson to marry her off, to who ever gave him the highest bid. And to all the rich boys in town. It had become a competition. There was a lot of boys that need a girl, but, there wasn't enough girls that were of marring age, which was going to cause a problem, big time.

"Garfield, come help me skin the deer I got today." My father left the house for the barn.

"Yes father." I replied sadly as I felt the house. So far I was known as a mama's boy. I already knew how raise crops, animals, clean, cook, make clothes and a bunch of things that girls were suppose to learn. When I entered the barn, my father had just thrown the skin to the animal to the ground like it was nothing. I helped him get all the meat off of it and all was left, was the parts we wouldn't eat, skin and bones. Just then a light bulb clicked on, inside me head.

"Father, can I keep the skin and bones for something?" I asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Why?" He looked at me confused.

"I have an idea, how I can make money." I replied happily. Grabbing a small spare sack to put the items in until, I could clean them and make some thing from them. I thought happily. I helped my father bring the meat inside, and prepare to settle down for the night, even thou it was only six a clock. But we were expected to be up at four in the morning. I would love to sleep in once.

Richard's POV

"Is this right father." I asked my father, as he taught me how to make furniture.

"Yes, your doing good. You'll be a fine carpenter." He said happily.

I was the next one is line, expected to run the family business. Truthfully, I wanted to chase down bad guys and be a commander in battle, but my parents, they didn't have that planned for me.

Thanks to this business, my family was pretty much a middle class, in this small town. And everything was going swell, with having spare money to spend, my family had a beautiful house, with some luxurious stuff in it. So far everything was going smooth. Next month, Kori would be of marring age, and I was planning on asking her father permission to ask for her hand in marriage. I don't see he wouldn't. I've come to know him well, and he said that would love to have me as a son. I just hope that he's not planning on doing to Kori, what Raven's father is having done for her.

Raven's POV

Sometimes morning comes to quick here.

"Raven. I need the laundry done today and garden needs to be plowed."

"Yes Mrs. Wilson." I replied, as I clean the morning dishes. The Wilson family maybe nice to everyone in town but, if you're their servant for a few years, then you're treated like crap. The family is pretty rich for a middle class. They have a beautiful home, while I was stuck sleeping in a shack that need a lot of repairs. When ever I stepped out of place, even for a second, I was immediately punished.

"Garfield. What are you doing here?" I heard Mrs. Wilson answer the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilson. Can I see Raven?" I heard him ask. Before she could answer a no, I quickly sprinted to the door to see Garfield there, with a bag in his hand.

"Hello Garfield." I gave a polite bow, just to please Mrs. Wilson. "Mrs. Wilson, may talk to him for a few minutes?"

"If you do you get no lunch." She gave me an angry tone.

"Okay then." I replied politely and walked out the door, into the yard with Garfield. I could swear I see steam coming out of her ears.

"Raven, if I asked for your hand in marriage, would you take it?" Garfield looked down at the grass.

"Yah, You're one of the few people I know that isn't a jerk. You're the only decent person here, that I would marry. But I could only dream, that you'll be able to out bid Troy." I said with a defeated voice.

"I might." He said proudly. I raised an eyebrow at him, and wonder what he was talking about. "Look." Garfield pulled out some white stuff from inside the bag. The stuff, was these beautiful art work. Some, could be worn as a necklace, or be sown onto a outfit, to show wealth, buttons and small figures.

"They're beautiful." I replied as I examine every last detail.

"I made them from deer bone." He replied.

"You did this from bones." I held them gently in bazaar.

"Yah, I plan to see them, make a nice amount of money off of them. Maybe, buy a goat or a pig from the money I have now, breed it and I should be able to out bid Troy, with a sack of money and some animals." Garfield gave me a hopeful smirk.

"I hope so. Troy, has already made a bid to Mr. Wilson." I said in a defeated voice.

DID YOU LIKE IT. THE WITCH TRIALS WILL COME IN LATER. I HAVE TO GET YOU GUYS, TO KNOW THE CHARATERS PLACE HERE. SINCE IT'S A LOT DIFFERENT FROM TO DAY.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. love

YO, HAPE YOUR LIKING THIS SO FAR. IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER. WAIT UNTIL THEY'RE TOSS INTO THE FUTURE, AND SEE THEIR FUTURE RELATIVES.

CHAPTER 2

10 months later.

VICTOR'S POV

Everyday that pass, seems to be brutal torture. I'm just glad the harsh winter months have come to end. My feet have cuts in them from walking bare foot in the snow. The shoes I was given only lasted from November to January. In my shack, I cuddle in a small thin blanket, made for summer, to try to keep warm.

When ever Raven would come and visit me, she would help brighten my day. I've come to see the little white girl as a family member, but my last member may now be gone for good.

Lately my master has been in a cranky mood and with beat me for a bucket over to left to far. I'm just praying that he'll not find another thing to beat me over with.

"Victor!" I heard my master angrily. I looked up, seeing him come near me with a whip clenched in his hands. Man, I hated the whip. Every time it slashed into you, it stung like a thousand bee.

He grabbed me roughly, and threw me to the ground. He cracked his whip into me back, as it tore up my shirt as blood splattered everywhere. I would like to give him the whip, but I would be hanged for even hitting some one, for self defense. Man, I hate being black. I can never see my family again or friends I had. I only know that my mom is in Virginia and every one else I don't have a clue.

The last thing I remember in Africa, was having a bunch of white people charge at my village, shooting guns, setting our homes on fire as the chased us out the there. I watched several people get killed, from trying to fight back or got in the way of the gun. I watched my youngest sister get trample by the horses the white men rode. I lover my youngest sister. She was only five years old, I just watched helplessly as a man purposely rode over her. My older sister ran at the white men, hoping to drive them off, like so many hoped. My father and so many of the man of my village were at another village that we were at war with. They had hope to have a peace treaty, to stop all this fighting. I can only imagine the look on his face, when he would return home and find it in ruins and his two daughters dead.

The way the white man treats slaves, are very different from Africa. For one thing, I'm not a prisoner of war. I can not ask my master if I can try for help run the government. My master does not work beside me. I'm left to do everything. I can not sue him for hitting me. Here, I'm not even alive.

Kori POV

I'm so happy. Richard and I have been hanging around each other more often then usual. Since I've turned fifteen, several boys have been wanting my hand in marriage, but Richard drives them away before they can even ask.

"Richard. Where are we going?" I asked curiously, for the moment I was blindfolded and Richard was leading me some where.

"You'll see." Richard said happily as he led us through the town, which seemed like forever. "Okay you can look now." Richard untied the fold for me. I looked up to see we were at the _Thy Olden Meal._ It was a nice little place to hang with friends, have some thing small to eat. For the boys, it was a place to get drunk off of rum, but ladies weren't permitted in the bar area. People felt it was un lady like. Richard led me to a table in the back of the small building. Pulled out my chair for me to sit.

"You're such a gentleman. That's one of the reason's I like you." I replied to him as he seated himself in a chair.

"You're a lady, and a lady needs to be taken care of." Robin smiled as the owner of the place came over to us.

"What will it be kids." She said with a sweat tone.

"Two pint rums and would you like something to eat Kori?" Richard looked over at me with loving eyes.

"A pastry if I may?" I asked him back in a lady like tone.

"You certainly may." He nodded and continued to look into my eyes. "Kori, if a may?" Richard asked to speak to me.

"You may Richard."

"We've known each other for along time and I feel that we need each other to complete the task up a head." I watched him get down on one knee and take my hands into his. "Will you marry me?" I gasped in shock. Not expecting to be asked to be married to.

"Yes. But my father?" I went to start but he had stopped me from speaking.

"I've already asked your father. He has given me permission to wed you, if you wish to wed me." I threw my arms around him and hugged him in a deep loving hug. I didn't care at the moment if the elders looked at us and whispered I wasn't being lady like at the moment. Just then, I saw the Logon's child and the Wilson's servant walk by. When I saw them, I felt a chill go down my back.

"The two outsiders are here." I whispered into Richard's ear. He turned around and looked at them with disguise. Seeing the Garfield had forgot to pull out Raven's chair. When she started to pull it out, Garfield quickly got up, seeing he had forgot. Raven stopped him, seeing him get up.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." I heard her replied. To me that was just sick. She was a lady and should act like one. Not a meir mix of the two. She barely did anything lady like unless it was around the Wilsons. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to say to all of us ladies, that the way we acted was wrong. Saying that we didn't need to have men fuss over us, help us out of our carriage, that it was wrong for a lady to just bare children and take care of a house and not help the men with what needed to get done in the shop or farm or what not she said. Several of the boys wanted to marry her, just to have the pleasure to brake her soul and show her, her place in the town.

Raven POV

I felt like everyone was eyeing us, when we walked into the building. I could feel their anger when I told Garfield that I could seat myself. I just don't understand with, what's wrong with a girl that has independence.

"So, do you want anything or…?" Garfield asked me as I shook my head.

"No thank you." I replied smiling at him. So far he had done a great job with making money. From doing things for other farmers, selling animal fur from the creatures his father hunted, making those beautiful things from the bones and so much more. I was thankful that I had a friend like him around.

"You know that goat I bought?" Garfield asked me with happiness in his voice. Signaling that some thing good had happen.

"Yah?" I asked unsure of what to expect.

"It had two kids." Garfield said with a wide grin on his face.

"You got three goats for the price of one." I was completely shocked. For some reason, goats were more expansive than other farm animals.

"Yah. I hope they both survive the winter." Garfield's voice was full of hope. "It's strange that the mother had them in the winter instead of spring." Garfield had a confused look on his face.

"You're telling me. But that is great news." I thought happily to myself. I'm another step closer to being with Garfield instead of Troy.

"So what do you want to do?" Garfield looked up at me with a grin. Today was my birthday and he wanted to make me feel special today. All the other birthdays that went by, from being a servant, just went by like a normal day. No one said happy birthday, you're growing to fast, how old are you dear, did you have a fun birthday.

Every person was asked those questions expect me. I was forgotten. There were a few birthdays I remember very well, before I came to the New World. My family didn't have much money, so I never had a cake or a small present to open. Arrella would let me sleep late, on that day and I wouldn't have to do my choirs. That was my present. But once she came up with some spare coins and got me a doll that I want. But where a great birthday there's always a horrible birthday. Once my dad came home with a friend and his friend paid him to have fun with me. I just wanted to die after that.

"Hey, how about we play darts?" I looked over at the small dart board.

"It's your day." Garfield said as he took my hand and led me to the game. I smiled happily because he knew how to make me smile every time. He knew I didn't like being treated like the other girls liked to be treated. He would do it at the right moments to make me laugh. He didn't care that I was nothing like the other girls and I saw things differently. He once told me that everyone in the world act like mind control zombies expect for us.

"Do you know how to play?" He said cheerfully.

"I've watched you boys play enough times to know how it works." I said in a funny stubborn voice.

"Okay." He handed me four darts. "Ladies first." Just to be funny he bowed. I gave off a small snicker at the scene. I threw two of my darts and completely missed.

"Here. Like this." Garfield took my hand with a dart and showed me how to aim it. At least this time I got a 17 and 3. "You'll get better with some more practice." By now I could hear people saying I was being un lady like. But I didn't care. This was a fun game. And fun is not a sin.

"Yo little lady. Why don't you hang with a real man? I brought down three does (female deer) last weekend."

"That's nothing I strangled an otter to death."

"That's nothing. I brought down a full grown moose last month."

I heard a group of boys saying a bunch of stupid things. I gave Garfield a mischief wick as I walked over to the rowdy table. Making sure I was swing my hips nicely.

"You think you're a man for killing frighten animals." I said in sweet tone.

"Shore am honey." Replied one of the three boys.

"Well then…" I lean forward toward his face. I loved teasing the boys. "Well then, I guess that makes you…a bunch of weaklings." I shoved him out of his chair, when I made him think I would kiss him.

"We are men. We brought down a deer when we were nine. And men hunt." Replied one of the boys in an annoyed voice.

"Hunting does make you a man. I hunt and I still don't have a dick. And you think your something bringing down a few deer. I brought down a bear when I was six." I said with a smirk as I rejoined Garfield at the game area. I really had brought down a bear once. Hunting was one the biggest reason my family didn't starve to death. When my mom took me for my first around, I sort of missed the deer and hit a bear that got angry at me and well charged at me. I did bring him down, ten bolts later. And when the first bolt was heard, Arrella realized that I had wonder off without her. So yah. I got in big trouble, but it was fun hearing the neighbor tell his son to fire more like me and he was three years older and he couldn't bring down a squirrel.

"You brought down a bear?" Garfield said in shock.

"Yah." I gave him a mischief grin.

"You're a lot stronger than you look." He gave me a playful punch.

"What else was I suppose to do. Let it charge at me?" I said playfully as I threw a dart.

"Most girls I know would run and scream." Garfield rapped an arm around my waist and pull be closure to him after I had finish my turn.

"You thirsty?" I asked him, with my face only inches away from his.

"Yah." He went ahead and dug into his pocket. "Why don't you go to the bar get yourself something and I'll take a cup of rum." He placed a few coins in my hand.

"I got this one Garfield." I tried to place the money back in his hands.

"No, I'm paying this time. It's your birthday. You shouldn't have to pay." Garfield gave me a push towards the bar.

"Okay, okay." I secretly snuck the money into his back pocket and made my way to the bar. Hearing more people whisper about me as I got up to the bar.

"You shouldn't be up here. Little lady." Replied the bar tender.

"Don't little lady me, I'm just getting some drinks faster, than waiting at a table." I quickly set up my defense.

"Whatever." I heard him mumble. "What do you want miss?"

"Just two rums." (If anyone doesn't know what rum is. It's beer. Strong beer.)

The bartender gave me the two drinks and I was about to pay, when some one came up behind me.

"I told you I was paying this time." Garfield said in his joking voice. "Don't take her money. I'm paying." Garfield placed the coins on the bar. The bartender was about to take them when I stopped them.

"Don't take them, because I'm paying." I placed my coins on the counter. The bartender went to take mine.

"Don't you dare? It's your birthday, I'm pay" The bartender goes for his coins.

"No I'm paying." The bartender goes for mine.

His

Mine

His

Mine

His

Mine.

The bartender had given up, as he waited for us to decide who was paying.

"I know." Garfield had a smirk on his face as he grabbed all of the coins. Placing the charge on the counter.

"I still paid, you have all the coins."

"Did you now." He stuck the remainder of the coins down my dress, wear they rested in my braw.

"Oh. You are a bastard sometimes." I replied playfully.

"Now you can't pay. Unless you want to strip down." Garfield took a drink of his rum.

"I'm sure a lot of boys would like that." I said jokingly as we walked back to the dart board.

Garfield POV

After some time had past, from drinking and playing darts, and having a great time. Some one had to ruin it.

"You know you're not acting lady like." I hear some one come up to Raven as I took my turn.

"Why would you care?" I turned around to see who Raven gave a sour attitude to. It was Kori. Why was it she of all the girls. When she knew she was right about something, she would stand her ground, until she won.

"It's our job to make sure you're in line." Kori gave her a stern stare.

"Well, I'm in line, in line for darts." Raven gave off a smirk as she went to take her turn.

"Kori, why don't you go hang with your boyfriend and leave us a lone." I place a hand on Raven's shoulder protectively.

"Because the girl, as been out of line, long enough. She shown nothing but disrespect." Kori started.

"Disrespect, who have thy show disrespect to thee?" Raven stated, knowing she would want to fight for respect.

"To this town and everyone in it and not profiling your duties." Kori stated.

"Duties, cook breakfast, did laundry, help plow field, watch children, clean dishes and house, and not need back for another hour to get dinner started. I've finished all of my duties." Raven said with a smirk as she signaled for me to take my turn.

"Raven? Let's get out of the heap before this cabbage starts to rot." I wanted to get out of here before there was a cat fight and I just saw Troy enter the place. This wasn't going to be good.

"What's wrong?" She had detected a hint of worry in my voice. I just nodded my head in the direction Troy was, hoping she would get the hint. "Yah lets." She had finally gotten the message and wanted out before Troy could spot her, but Kori had other plans. As we turned to leave, she had to stop us.

"It's not lady like to leave during a conversation." Kori gave off a smirk.

"We're not having a conversation Kori." Raven's voice sound with venom. I looked up to see Troy coming our way.

"Will you get yourself a man already and stop this childish talk. You're already fourteen."

"I'm fifteen, today is my birthday. And I already found a man." I saw that Raven was going to lean on me. I got ready to put my arm around her to show dominances but then some one ripped her away.

"Yah that would be me." I turned to find Troy holding her uncomfortable. As his one arm wrapped around her waist tightly and the other trying to explore every last curve she had. It disgusted me.

"Let her go Troy." I said in a demanding voice. He just gave me a smirk of amusement.

"No, she's my future wife and I can do anything I please with her." Troy rubbed his face on her neck. Her eyes pleading for me to rescue her.

"I will never be your wife." Raven said a bitter tone, as she struggle to get free.

"You won't be saying that at the alter." I watched with hatred as his hand outlined her breast.

"I won't have to. I'll leave you there." Raven said with a smirk on her face. I watched helplessly as Troy took advantage of her, but soon he went to far when he put his hand up her dress. She let out a gasp of shock as he felt her as she began to struggle hard to get free. I had finally had it as I slammed my fist into his face and reclaimed Raven quickly in my grasp and quickly lead her out the door before the fool could realize what had happened.

"You okay?" I asked her in a concern voice as I pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I am now." A few tears escaped her as we continued to walk down the muddy path, unaware that Mr. Wilson had seen it all.

I KNOW I KNOW. A SNORE.

DON'T WORRY.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.

JUST YOU WAIT.


	3. Marriage

Yo YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER.

OKAY FROM HERE ON OUT.

THIS SHOULD BE GETTING GOOD, AND BUMPING.

ONE MORE THING.

WHEN I MADE RAVEN A SERVANT TO THE WILSONS

I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT WILSON WAS SLADE'S LAST NAME.

OH WELL, SHE A SERVANT TO SLADE'S ANCESTORS NOW. DOES ANYONE

KNOW WHO TROY IS RELATED TO?

CHAPTER 3

Raven POV

I was busy cooking the Wilson's dinner over the fire place. The rye bead I made yesterday was ready to bake; the pork was cooking slowly, giving me enough time to get the salad and corn ready.

"Raven." Heard Mr. Wilson shout my name in a commanding way. I looked up to see him in the door way of the kitchen, holding his right hand behind his back.

"Yes Mr. Wilson?" I said in a calm voice that I could come up with. 'This can't be good.'

"Get over here." He pointed to the ground in front of him.

"Yes sir." I slowly made my way to him. My face was at his chest but I didn't dare look up into his eyes. I eye stared at the bottom of dress, waiting for a replied to speak.

But I got no replied; instead, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. The next thing I knew before I could re act was a horse whip coming down on my back. I cried in pain, as he grabbed my shoulder to hold me still and brought the whip down several more times. I was about to run out of there, when he grabbed my arm and pulled up the sleeve. My eyes widen with fear as he hit the bare skin, slashing the flesh open several time.

"Stop! Please stop!" I yelled in pain.

"No I will never stop, until you learn your place missy." Mr. Wilson had grabbed a hand full of salt and rubbed it into the wound. Tears leaked from my eyes as the salt stung the bleeding slashes.

"I still expect dinner done on time and not burnt." He hit me in the face and left me there in pain.

(A little FYI to some folks out there. During this time period it is a disgrace for a woman to show her hair, arms, ankles, legs, stomach in public. For some reason breast were okay to show off. Don't ask me why in movies and old painting they showed their hair or some of their arms. I'm guessing if you were rich or married it was okay, so I'm going to be going by that for outfits. I'm telling you this now. Because it'll be an issue in a future chapter.)

Mr. Wilson POV

"Hello Troy. How are you this evening?" I spotted Troy while I off to church with my family and that stupid servant. Thank god, her term was up in about a year and I can marry her to any one I pleased. Troy, the richest boy in town and he could brake her spirit easily and get a nice pay from him.

"It's been splendid Mr. Wilson. How is the family?" Troy bowed before us to show respect. He's such a kind gentleman.

"We've been doing fine." Troy walk next to me as we went into the church.

"Sir, if I may?" Troy asked to speak to me.

"You certainly may." I gave the boy a happy smile as we filled into the church.

"May I ask permission to sit next my future wife?" The boy had a hopeful grin on his face.

"You may, sonny." I replied happily as Troy stopped and waited for Raven. I could see in her eyes were burning for disguise. "It's not your place to decide who you will wed." I whispered under my breath, as our small town got ready to celebrate for two young people to have their wedding.

Troy POV

"Hello honey." I bowed before giving her a smirk. She just gave me a death glare as she took her seat.

"Don't call me honey." She said in a whisper of anger.

"Get used to it. Soon you won't have a choice when you're my wife." She turned her head in disguise, but I quickly grabbed it and forced her to face me. "You will learn better manner, even if I have to whip you near death. You will be my wife; I always get what I want. So, you better shut that mouth of yours and get ready to have a lot of children. Because I love nothing more than doing it and seeing others in pain."

"You whore." Raven looked angrily at me as if she would kill me. 'Stupid girl. You're just a weak girl who can't even take care of herself.'

"What a nasty thought to bring into this building of light." I said with a smirk as the church bells began to ring.

Richard POV

'Today's the day. I'm getting married.' I held a happy smile on my face as I began to hear an organ play. 'Just a little nerves here. Did the whole town have to come?' Sweat began to drip down my face. All I had to stare at was the alter. I had dressed in my best clothes for today, my father had them from when he had his wedding and so did his father. 'Take deep breaths, nothing to be nervous about. You're getting married to Kori, your child hood friend. No big deal, no big change. Just living in the same house and we'll be kissing and our parents won't be there and we'll be having _sex_. Okay, calm down now. Calm down. Everything is fine.' I just kept repeating in my head. And soon the priest began to preach and found Kori to my side. I smiled weakly as my heart began to do flips. After what seemed to be forever torture of preaching, that damn priest said the dam lines.

"Richard do you take Kori to be you loyal wedded wife."

"I do." I couldn't help but smile as a warm feeling came within me.

"And do you Kori take Richard to be your loyal wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronouns you husband and wife. Than you may kiss the bride." (Don't yell at me for saying something wrong. I haven't been at a wedding for years.)

I flipped her vial over rubbed my lips over hers as I pulled her into a deep kiss. Once we broke apart, we could hear everyone clapping in excitement for us.

Garfield POV

I sat alone at the after party that the two family's had put together.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard a female's voice wake me up from my daydream. I looked up to find Raven staring over me.

"Sure." I replied with a small smile on my face as I patted the seat next to me. "This time, let's not start something with everyone." I looked down at her as she rested her head on my chest.

"I'm not that much of a trouble maker." She let out a chuckle as I held her in my arms. Nothing could ruin this moment. I told myself as I pictured the two of us at the alter getting married, living happily at together. Have a few kids, not a lot. Unless she wanted a lot. Which I hope not.

I KNOW SHORT, COMPARE TO THE OTHERS. BUT HEY YOU GOT IN WILSON'S MIND AND TROY'S

TELL ME IF YOU KNOW whose ANCIESTOR IS TROY'S

HERE'S A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

_Everything is going swell in Raven's and Garfield's world, until new taxes come along and Garfield may have to give up the money he saved to marry Raven to help his family pay off the new taxes. And Raven only has about a few months left before she's free and forced to marry some one._

_R_

_RE_

_REV_

_REVI_

_REVIE_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW!_


	4. Help me?

OKAY, IT TOOK A WHILE. BUT I FINALLY FIGURED HOW TO DO THIS CHAPTER.

I KNEW WHAT I WANTED BUT COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE IT DOWN.

& MALCHOIR IS NOT TROY

NICE TRY THO.

HERE

I'LL GIVE YOU A LIST TO VOTE ON, WHO YOU THINK TROY IS.

**1. KITTEN**

**2. RED X**

**3. FANG**

**4. TIMMY**

**5. MAD MOD**

**6. BROTHER BLOOD**

**7. JINX**

**8. ADONIS**

**9. JONNY RACID**

BE SURE TO VOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY. I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS CAN GUESS IT.

BE SURE TO VOTE. I'LL LET YOU KNOW IT EVERY UPDATED CHAPTER WHAT THE VOTES ARE.

UNTIL I REVEAL IT TO YAU ALL.

SO LETS STOP THE SMALL TALK AND THIS LITTLE DOGGY ON NOW.

CHAPTER 4

GARFIELD'S POV.

"Yes! This should defiantly be enough to marry Raven." I had a huge smile on my face as put my coins away, into my hiding spot that no one knew about. Not even my parents could find it, where I would hide things. And they've been searching for years.

"Garfield! Hurry up! We have to go!" I heard my dad call for me. For some reason there was a town meeting and everyone was required to go. This was unusual, because women and children were usually not allowed to go. But there was the widows that had too, since their husbands were dead, but they still weren't allowed to speech in the meeting. They were thrown to the side of the church, in the far back. Being near manhood now, meant I had to go to these boring meetings.

We were at the church, within a few minutes as other men, where filing into the building.

"Father? What is this about?" I asked him, with that knaggy kiddy tone.

"I don't know son." Was all I could get out of him as we took our seats. "Settle down Garfield. It's starting." I stopped fiddling in my seat as the governor took the alter. (Yes the town meeting is in the church.)

"I have been informed that our pride country…" Yat yat yat, does this guy ever stop talking? I'm not from Great Britain, I was born in this New World. So why should I give a damn about it?

"New taxes have been passed by the crown. And will take effect immediately. The King gives his best wishes to all of you." The governor stepped down, as commotion threw the church began to pick up.

'New taxes! That's just great! That's all my family needs! We barely make payments with the old taxes!' "Father, can't you argue against it?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It was order by the King. It must be followed."

"But it's not fair. Why should we have to care about what's happening in England and Europe. And support what's going on there." I said with anger in my voice, but my father gave me a slap across the face.

"Don't you say that about our home country. You are a loyal British subject. You got me. Right now a great thing is going on there. They're trying to get rid of those evil servants of Satan." My father just gave me a cold hard stare.

"Yes father." I could only bare out. (I'm pretty sure this took place during the Burn times. Don't yell at me if I got the two time periods wrong.)

RAVEN POV

I was busy in the garden, plowing out all the weeds as I yelled at the ox for stopping again.

"Raven!" I heard some one call my name, I turned to find Garfield running up to me.

"Hello Garfield." I greeted him as I finally got the ox to me again.

"Raven? Did you hear?" He came up to me, out of breath.

"Hear what?" I looked down at him with a confused look.

"They set up a new tax. A big one this time." Garfield looked me straight in the eye.

"You got to be kidding me. Don't we have enough to worry about?" My voice came out harsh as I said this to myself.

"Yah, why do they have to evolve us with their little burning witches hunt." Garfield said with venom in his voice.

"What?" I looked at him with a state of shock on my face.

"You haven't heard?" I just shook my head and wondered what he was talking about. "There's been a huge witch hunt threw out, all of Europe. I heard that many witches have been burnt at the stake." Garfield began to give me that 'What's wrong with you' look. My face had gone paler, as I took in the news. 'Shit! The witch hunts better not come here. If I'm caught, I'm dead.' My thoughts were interrupted, by the calling of Mrs. Wilson.

"Raven! You have a letter." She came up to the fence and let me walk the rest of the way. I gratefully took the letter, and found that it had been written by my mother. Mrs. Wilson quickly left as Garfield came up to me, curiously.

"Who's it from?"

"My mom." I said flat out, as I began to read it. As I read, each line, my body tensed up as fear washed over me, until the letter finally, fell out of my hands, into the muddy dirt. Garfield looked at me, with a scared look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My mom…" I was starting to sob now as he pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me. "She was…she was…burned to…death." I choked even harder, as tears streamed down my face.

My mom, was all I had. She was the only person in the world I could trust, while growing up. She was always there for me and she had promise, to join me in the New World, hopefully in two years. I haven't seen her, in nearly seven years. She was the last family, that cared about me left and now she was gone. Now all I have left is Garfield, for now. Hopefully Troy want beat him, but if he dozes I'll never see him again. I felt some one pull me up in tight to their chest. I looked up to find Garfield trying to calm me as tears streamed freely down my face. He rubbed my back smoothly as his hand sent tingles down my back.

GARFIELD POV

It was nearly dark, when I returned home. Raven had broke down and cried for several hours. It took a while for me to convince Mr. Wilson to give her the rest of the day off. Man, I feel so sorry for her. She has been through so much, in such a sort life time. She had told me everything about her. Every last painfully member to the ones that she visited in her sleep.

"Hello Garfield."

"Hello Mother." I looked up to find myself in my house. Mother was just putting a bowl of potatoes down on the table, as my Father is sitting there waiting for his meal. I could never get why he couldn't get it himself. Why he had to have Mother prepare it for him. I sat myself down, as my family got ready for dinner.

"We still don't have enough to cover the new tax." Replied my Father as looked up at my Mother.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" My Mother looked up at him worriedly.

"How short are we, Father?" I looked over at him with a confused look on my face.

"We don't even have half of the amount they're charging. I don't know what else I can do." Replied my father as he rested his head on his hand.

'Great, if we don't pay this off, we could loose the farm. Do you still like England now Father? Do you?' I let our a sigh as I began to think of something. 'I could help pay it off, but that means I'm using the money I saved for Raven. God. What do I do? She's done in two weeks.'

RICHARD POV

"Good morning Kori." I woke up bright and early today. I gave Kori a kiss on the cheek as I great fully took the meal she had made for me.

"Good morning Richard." Kori replied as she sat herself on the other side of the table from me. "You are going in early today?" She looked up at me with a questionable look.

"Yes I am. Try get everything done as soon as possible. I'm hoping to be able to come home early today. If not. Then hopefully I can leave early tomorrow." I replied as I let myself scan Kori's every last curve. Hey she's my wife now. I can do that if I wish. We were both living in a house that I and my father had built. It was finished last month and we were finally on our own. Everything was going swell. Life was perfect. I couldn't ask for a better way of life. I still didn't get why people complained about life. All you had to do is make money, fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. I couldn't see why people were struggling with life. It was so easy. Learn to read and write and your set once school has ended. Is it really that hard.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" My attention was quickly brought back to the sound of some one knocking at the front door.

"I will get it." Replied Kori, as she went to get up.

"No, it's okay. It's probably Mr. Crone the priest. He said he may stop by today, to talk about a new alter for the church." I got up and left the room as Kori replied a 'Alright honey' thingy. 'Women. They think of the most stupidest things. But hey. You gotta love them."

I open the door, to my surprise to not find Mr. Crone but…

"Garfield?"

"Hello Richard." He replied in a mannering way.

"What going on?" I tried to sound polite and not rude with on of those 'What do want? Or Why are you here?' questions.

"I was hoping to ask you for a favor." Garfield looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why? What's going on?" 'Garfield? A favor? The kid never asks help from anyone.' I looked at him confused as he seemed a little afraid ask what ever was going on in his head.

"You see, I had to give my folks some of my money to help pay off that new tax and well. That money I was going to use to marry Raven. I was hoping, you could loan me some?" He was rubbing the back of his head as he asked me. I was giving him on of those 'You gotta be kidding me' looks. "I'll pay you back with interest." Garfield quickly yelled in defense.

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms and looked down at him.

"I love her and I want to give her a better life." 'Was that all he could use for his defense. He loves her and what better life could he, give her?'

"Garfield, even if you don't have enough to marry her, she'll still end up in a good home with Troy and he'll…"

"No! Don't say that about Troy! The guy is a jerk. The only reason he's nice to you is because you're rich, you have money. She's been threw enough. Troy see her nothing more that a prize, a juice piece of steak for his liking." Garfield looked at me straight in the eye, as if daring me to say another thing.

"Garfield, if you wanted to marry her so badly, then why didn't you just send a letter to her father." I looked down at him with a duh look.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Her blood line father is dead. And don't say her mother, she's dead too." I had a complete shock on my face. When some one had a family member died, every one knew about it. I looked down at the strange boy, who was sitting down on the stairs.

"When did her family die?" I sat myself down next to him. He let out a sigh and slowly told the story.

"Her father was kidnapped by British troop and was forced onto the British navy. The boat he was on, was attacked. No one survived it." He paused for a moment to see that I was confused. 'If her father was killed, then who's the one, giving Wilson the okay to bid her off.' "Her mother remarried." He replied looking down at the ground, knowing I was really confused this time. "She was five when she lost her father. They were doing really well. Her father had gotten a job in a court house. He wasn't anyone big or anything, but he made enough money to support his family. Once he died everything went down hill. Her Mother remarried so guy that turned into a drunk. The guy was always getting fired and what was worse that he did to Raven was…his friends would pay him to have forced sex on her. All the money he got, went to getting drunk. He would disappear for days at a time. Leaving Raven and her Mother struggling to survive." Garfield said in a bitter tone. I looked down at him to let him continue. "Her mother was just burned to death." My eyes grew wide to hear this.

"Why?" I stutter out the words.

"For some reason, her mother couldn't bare his child. She had a hard time getting pregnant and when she would .She would lose it or it would be a miscarriage. So he blamed her for witchcraft. Believing that she was killing her own kids…I think it's his fault, she kept loosing kids. I think that beer is really not good for you, if you're getting drunk every night." Garfield finished his story.

"So, this father of hers, is really not her father?" I asked unsure of how to ask.

"Yes. Can you please help me, help her."

I began to think of what I should do.

SO, IS RICHARD GOING TO HELP GARFIELD OR LEAVE HIM HANGING?

BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TO **_VOTE!_**

I'LL GIVE YOU A LIST TO VOTE ON, WHO YOU THINK TROY IS.

**1.KITTEN**

**2.RED X**

**3.FANG**

**4.TIMMY**

**5.MAD MOD**

**6.BROTHER BLOOD**

**7.JINX**

**8.ADONIS**

**9.JONNY RACID**

TRUST ME YOU'LL BE SHOCK. I THINK IT'S ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN THE WITCH TRIALS BEGINS, AND TWO OF THE TITANS ARE GOING TO GET SWITCHED WITH THEIR ANCESTORS.

I'VE DONE A LOT OF RESEARCH ON THIS AREA. EVEN THE BRITISH THING IN TRUE.


	5. Fainting

YO!

I'M BACK

AND HERE'S THE WEDDING.

DID I SUPRISE YOU WITH HER FATHER.

FORGET THE FATHER

TIME FOR WEDDING.

CHAPTER 5

RAVEN POV

I stood nervously in a room. I was to stay there until Mr. Wilson made the closing for me to marry. I had no clue who it was. All I could do way pray. Pray to my goddess for help, to help me escape this nightmare. No longer a servant, free but lock in a room for my fate to be decided by the men, instead of me. I try to listen to what they were talking about but the room I was in was too far away from the kitchen to hear. 'Please be Garfield. Please. Don't let it be Troy. Please. Anyone then him.' I was pleading in my mind as I waited. Slouched in my chair, with misery written all over my face. Then the door opened. I shot straight up, into a lady's position. Mrs. Wilson came in and signaled me to follow.  
I slowly got up and followed. 'So the deal has been sealed. So has my fate. Lady, if it's Troy, let me die at child birth. Please let me die.' I walked into the kitchen with face down, not wanting to look into his face. To see his evil smirk and watch his discussing eyes filled with lust trace my body.

"Raven?" A soft voice ranged into my ears. My face snapped up to Garfield.

"Garfield? You...how?" He had told me that he had to give his money for his parents.

"Richard gave me a loan." He rapped his arms tightly around me. Showing me that I was protected now. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. Cause now we're together."

BEAST BOY POV

We gathered up the little bit of things she had and brought her back to my home. We would live there with my folks, until we could get a house built on the land that Raven had acquired from being a condoned servant.

Raven held a smile on her face as we walked down the road. This was the most that I've seen her happy. Then we saw Troy. Making his way to the Wilson's. I'm guessing he didn't know yet, that Raven has been married off to.

"What do you think you're doing with this boy?" Troy shouted in her face. Before I knew it, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me.

"Let her go!" I yelled at him with furry in my eyes, as I grabbed the arm that was clammed onto her wrist.

"No, she's my fiancé!" Troy went to punch me with his free hand.

"Guess what bub! I out betted you! She's not yours." I had finally released his hand that held her firmly. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Daring him to try something.

"You joke peasant. I get what ever I want. And I want her." Troy stepped closer to us.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Wilson. She's free now, and you were an hour an half late. So you can't have her." I had a smirk on my face. I knew what I was saying was making her look like property. But what else can I say? I quickly pushed her past him and whispered for her to run, to run to my house. She grabbed her bag and sprinted only so far down the road. She halted and turned to see what was going to happen.

"When I get Mr. Wilson, you'll be a dead man." The next thing I knew, I had gotten socked in the gut. I keeled over in pain. As I listen to his wicked laugh, as he continued do the road towards Mr. Wilson.

"Jerk. You'll never find love." I whispered as I caught up to Raven, as she gave me worried looks. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" I looked into her deep purple eyes.

"Now that I have you, I'll always be fine." Soon we began to feel each others breaths on each other's lips. I gently brushed my lips against hers, as I felt our bodies come closer and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

ONE YEAR LATER.

RAVEN'S POV

So far everything has been going great. We had built a house, on the land I acquired. Our farm was doing a great job, with the crops we grew and the animals we raised. For once in my life, everything was perfect. My good friend Victor, now works on the farm with us. It took a while to convince Garfield it was a good idea, but he gave in to the pouting face. Right now his plan is to save up money and hopefully find his mother. I hope he finds her. Being split up from your family must be hard on him. But now I have my own to worry about.

"Hello, sweetie." Garfield wrapped his hands around my waist. "Gaining some weight, aren't you?" He tickled my side.

"Come on. Your mother figured it out in a second. And you can't even with the weight." I was using a joking voice with him.

"What are you talking about?" He nuzzled his face on my neck.

"I'm pregnant." I held a smile on my face.

"Your…" The next thing I knew, I heard a loud bang behind me.  
"I think you killed him." Victor replied as I turned to see Garfield past out of the floor.

"And I thought men were suppose to be strong." I stared down at him as she pour a cup of cold water on his face.

"Aaaah!" He shrieked like a girl as he jumped up. Just realizing what had happen. "You're pregnant! Oh my god!" Garfield yelled.

"Is that a problem?" I looked worriedly at him.

"No! I'm going to be a father! Alright!" He yelled happily. I smiled happily as he put his hands on my stomach. "So, how far are you?" Garfield gave a child like tone. I just laughed at that.

"Five months." I gave a simple answer.

"Five months! Five months! And you've been doing all that hard work! You take it easy now. Until that child is born" Garfield gave me a serious voice. I just nodded.

GARFIELD POV

It was later on that day, that a friend of mine came over, with his wife. Me and Richard had become great friends since he helped me get Raven. I can't say the same thing for Kori, because she gets on my nerves quite a bit. So far she was on her second child. She held a four month old baby in her arms and she about two months pregnant. For some reason, she thought it was strange that me and Raven had been married for over a year now, and still not have a child. I guess she's in for a real shock tonight.

"So, how things been going?" Richard took a sip of his home made tea, that Raven made from scratch.

"No complaints. You?" I asked as we sat around the table.

"Long days in the shop and Kori's eating issues." Richard smiled, as he held Kori's hand. "I think this is the last one we should have. I'm not about to go buy water melon in the middle of the night again." Everyone gave off a chuckle. Just then I heard some one walk into the room.

"Hey Victor. Sorry if we woke you up." I replied as Richard gave me a questional look.

"Why don't you join us." Raven asked as he simply nodded. Raven got up and made him a cup of tea.

"So, have you guys told them yet." Victor asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"No, not yet." I simply replied as I smiled at the thought.

"Tell us what?" Richard's voice was full of eager.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I began to joke around with him.

"Come on tell." Richard sound more like a kid then adult. (remember they're only 16-18yrs. There's no such thing as a teenage, back in these times.)

"I don't think so."

"Just tell." I heard Victor groan.

"Yah, do as he says." Richard had a large smile on his face.

"No."

"Garfield. I'm pregnant." Raven jumped in, to stop my torment of Richard.

"Congratulation. It's about time." Richard replied with a happy smile across his face.

"Yes, we are very happy for you." Kori was trying to be lady like, but every could tell that she hated Raven

HEY!

WHAT YOU THINK!

I HOPE LIKE IT!

PLEASE

REVIEW.


	6. It Begins

**YO! HERE'S THE VOTES OF WHO TROY IS.**

**1. KITTEN**……………………………..0

**2. RED X**………………………………..2

**3. FANG**………………………………...0

**4. TIMMY**……………………………….0

**5. MAD MOD**……………………………0

**6. BROTHER BLOOD**………………….0

**7. JINX**………………………………...0

**8. ADONIS**………………………………..1

**9. JONNY RACID**……………………….0

COME ON PEOPLE!

ONLY THREE?

ONLY THREE VOTES.

LET'S SEE SOME MORE.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

AND TO THAT ONE PERSON

THAT WON'T STOP.

I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE HAPPY TO HAVE A FAN OR SCARED BECAUSE SHE'S UPSESSE WITH ONE STORY.

CHAPTER 5

Okay I'm speeding this up a bit, by a few months so we get to the good parts.

Raven's POV

I was breathing heavy as a series of pain past threw my body. I was lying on the bed with my legs spread apart. The only person with me at the moment was Garfield's mother. Garfield, his father and Victor were all in other room, giving me the privacy that I desperately needed at the moment.

"You're doing good. Just keep pushing." Mrs. Logon replied, as she monitor me, threw this ordeal. (If you haven't figured it out yet. She's in labor.)

I was sucking in as much air as I could, trying to end this as quickly as possible. I was crying out in pain, wanting to feel Garfield's arms around me and saying that it'll be okay. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Just keep pushing Raven. I can see the head." I heard Mrs. Logon cry excitedly. I was grateful to hear this. 'Almost done, almost done.' I kept repeating in my head. I as I pushed myself even harder now. Until I head screaming. I completely collapsed onto the bed, tired and exhausted. '36 hours of labor, it better of been worth it.'

"It's a boy." Mrs. Logon replied as she cleaned the baby off and wrapped him in a towel. She handed him to me. In the bundle there was a small child, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was the splitting image of his father.

"He's probably going to be hungry soon." Mrs. Logon replied before she left the room to get the men. I held the baby with bridle joy in my heart, as he cuddle against my chest, with droopy eyes.

"Hey honey." Garfield came up to me, as they entered. "He's beautiful." He gently rubbed the child's check, before taking him from my arms. He sat down next to me, as I leaned on his side, get a glimpse of my child being safely in his father's arms.

"What are we going to call him?" Garfield looked down at me, as my tired eyes look for an answer.

"How about Keith?" Mr. Logon spoke up. Everyone looked up at him, with crazy written on everyone's faces.

"Keith?" Garfield said unsure of what he just said.

"Hey, I went threw all the pain. So I'm naming him." I spoke at the men, as Mr. Logon gave that look; I all was got, when I stepped out of place.

"What do you want to call him?" Garfield turned to me.

"Knutt." I replied.

"Knutt? What kind of a name is that?" Mr. Logon looked at me strangely.

"It means kindness." I replied as I scratched the baby's chin.

"I think it's perfect." Garfield smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"I think you're both crazy." Mr. Logon, joked, making everyone crack up laughing in the room.

GARFIELD'S POV. Sometime later.

I could already tell that Knutt was going to be a mama's boy. He never let her put him down. He clanged to her like she was all he had. When ever he cried, he would stop if it was me feeding him or anything, it was Raven he wanted. Man, I hope not all my kids will be like that. I would like one to be a daddy's boy. Watch it'll be a rebellish daughter. Just like Raven, man that'll be funny if her wit gets past down to the child.

I had just finished the farm work and I and Victor were on our way back to the house for dinner. I saw Raven at the stove with Jr. at her hip, trying to cook with one hand. Man that has to be hard. He's only three months old and he's already giving up the kid attitude.

"Hello, Raven." I came up behind her and peeked her cheek.

"Hello Garfield." She replied trying to keep up with the meat, so it wouldn't burn.

"Let me take the Knutt." I took him from her hip and he already started to whine. "He buddy, don't you want to spend some time with father." I bounced him up and down on my knee. He started to cry slowly. "I guess not." I brought him into the living that Victor was in, letting Raven have a brake from the kid.

I sat on the wooden chair, bouncing him on my knee. Thinking he was happy to be with me until.

"Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He started spilling tears and screaming.

"You have such a way with children." Victor joked as he watched me desperately try to calm him.

"Dinner's ready." Raven came into the room, hearing the screaming of the baby. "How much longer is the faze going to last." Raven took him from my arms and placed him on her chest and his crying subdued. We all went to the table to eat the meal that Raven had prepared. Even thou she didn't like playing house wife, she didn't have a choice with a child at the moment.

"Did guys read the paper?" Raven asked as she started on her plate.

"No why?" What could possibly be so interesting, now? There was nothing good in the paper.

"Several girls have fallen ill and have been believed of being bewitched." Raven stated. I knew she wasn't done yet, but I still stepped in.

"Witches, you're kidding. Probably doing it for attention." I replied, chewing on a tuff piece of pork.

"Either way, they just accused three people of being witches. One was a slave that was whipped until she admitted that she was a witch. She said there were nine other names. Now the girls have to pick out anyone that's a witch. Or is suspected of being a witch." I listen to Raven is shock. Now the burning times had reach here, I pray that Europe's problems wouldn't reach us, but it did.

"This place has going crazy." Victor replied. As we all nodded.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

AND DON'T FOR GET TO VOTE, BECAUSE **TROY** IS GOING TO BE BACK REAL SOON.

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R

RIEVEW


	7. Labor

OKAY GUYS, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT I'M GIVE 100 TRUE FACTS ON THIS. OKAY?

IF I MISS TAKE SOMETHING, DON'T YELL AT ME. I CAN GET CONFUSE SOMETIMES FROM STUDING WAYS THEY DID THINGS DURNING THE BURNING TIMES AND SALEM WITCH TRIALS.

AND NO ONE WAS BURNED TO DEATH IN AMERCA.

SOME ONE WROTE THAT IN A STORY AND I GOT A LITTLE TICK.

THAT A EUROPEAN THING.

ONE PERSON WAS CRUSHED TO DEATH

AND I THINK IT WAS 26 PEOPLE HANGED.

I HAVE TO GO CHECK MY RESEARCH OKAY BYE.  
ENJOY THE STORY.

Chapter

NEWSPAPER

DEVIL LIVES IN OUR WOODS

Young children to young women fall victim to bewitching.

Witches have come to Salem and the Devil is in our woods,

The children are the keys to finding the witches. First one

Accused was the Parris servant Tituba. She was whipped

Until she confessed that she saw the devil and wrote in his

Book. Claiming that there was seven other people that wrote

Their names in the book of the Devil.

Also being accused was Sarah Good and Sarah Osborn.

Magistrates John Hathorne and Jonathan Corwin examined

The three for birthmarks, bruises and other signs of witchcraft.

In recent events many young women have claim to have been

Harmed or see unexplainable events. As the search is on for

Other witches.

RAVEN'S POV

"Ridicules." I mutter to myself. They're all protesten, catholic and what not. They would refuge to listen to a real witch. Or take the time to learn that everything they think they know is wrong. All they care about is power. Those damn Roman Catholics, God worshippers. "Lady, Lord, Garden Angel protect me and my family during this crises." I mutter in a soft voice so no one would hear. As I threw the news paper into the trash. "When is this hiding going to end?" (Don't forget Raven's a witch.)

"Hey honey." Garfield came up to me as he gently hugged me. It had been a month since the witch trials started. He looked down at the trash to see the news paper in it.

"Why are you throwing the paper away, when I haven't even read it yet?"

"The paper is having a field day, saying that those three poor souls are witches. Did the town ever once think that they might be faking it? This is going to get out of hand soon." I looked nervous at him. As he cradled little Knutt. At least he's out of that mommy hold me stage. I don't think I could take it much more.

"Hopefully we and everyone we know will be fine." He kissed my cheek. "We've done nothing wrong to be accused of witchcraft." He said in a gentle tone, as he went out side to get the horse attached to the cart, so we may ride to town for church and hopefully spend some time with friends. I hate church. Three wasteful hours. Of a religion that's not of my own.

RICHARD'S POV

'Bla bla bla bla bla' That's all that's coming from the priest's mouth. Will they shut up about this witchcraft stuff already. We get it. The witches have been caught. Can we move on now. God this is boring. I'm just glad that Kori wasn't bewitched. She already read to give birth any day now. Rebecca Nurse said she'll be able to help her the day she goes into labor. I'm glad that the nine months are almost up, one more night of getting something from the store at midnight, is going to drive me crazy. I looked over at Raven and Garfield. Raven held their little boy, and he's squiring like anything. He's going to be one roundy when he gets older.

"Raven." I heard the priest say her name. "Calm your child already. He's disturbing the mass."

"Father, he's only a baby, he doesn't know any better. At least he's not screaming." Raven replied, trying to calm the child. I could only smirk as she found ways to stump people, when they tell her to do something.

I looked down at my daughter, who sat on my lap, as she fell a sleep from boredom.

"May God bless you all." The priest signaled that it was at last the end of mass.

"Come on Kori." I helped her up to her feet as we left the building.

"That was an interesting mass, wouldn't you say Richard." Kori held a smile on her face.

"Yes, I guess so." I really didn't care for it. As we walked back to the house. When we got back home, Kori was complaining about her feet hurting and her back and how she was hungry. That's enough to drive anyone insane. I placed my baby girl into her crib, as I gently rubbed her hair.

"Richard!" Kori screamed all of a sudden. I raced to the kitchen, yelling her name.

"Kori! What's wrong?"

"It's time!"

TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE GOOD.

GARFIELD MEET BEAST BOY

RAVEN MEET RAVEN,

BEAST BOY AND RAVEN WELCOME TO THE 1692


	8. ACCUSED

YO **NJM**

I KNOW I HAVE HORROR ABLE GRAMMER AND SPELLING, NO ONES PERFECT. AND I DON'T HAVE TO DO BOTH POV'S OF THE SITCH OF THE SALEM TRIALS. IN EVERY SALEM STORY I'VE READ, THE STORY WAS ALWAYS IN THE CHRISTAIN POV. WELL MY STORY IS IN THE WITCH POV.

AND EVERYONE THINKS THE HOLOCAUST WAS THE WORST GENICIDE, AND THE FIRST.

WELL IT WASN'T. THE BURNING TIMES WERE. ONE MAN BURNED 900 KIDS!

KIDS! 3YRS OLD TO 13YRS OLD, JUST BECAUSE THEY HAD DREAMS, AND HE ACCUSSED 3YR OLDS OF BEING WITCHES. BETWEEN 2 MILLION THROUGH 9 MILLION WHERE KILLED.

JUST BECAUSE THE CATHLIC WANTED MORE POWER. THEY AND THE WITCHES WERE THE FEW TOP RELIGIONS OF THE TIME.

PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT WITCHES ARE LIES, MADE UP IN THE BURNING TIMES,

IT WASN'T UNTIL 1985 I believe, THEY WERE RECOGNIZE AS A TRUE RELIGION, AND COULD DO THEIR PRATICES WITHOUT BEING AFRAID OF BEING KILLED OR SOMETHING.

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY**

**COME ON PEOPLE, YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO WHO TROY IS.**

**YO! HERE'S THE VOTES OF WHO TROY IS.**

**1. KITTEN**……………………………..0

**2. RED X**………………………………..2

**3. FANG**………………………………...0

**4. TIMMY**……………………………….0

**5. MAD MOD**……………………………0

**6. BROTHER BLOOD**………………….0

**7. JINX**………………………………...0

**8. ADONIS**………………………………..6

**9. JONNY RACID**……………………….0

COME ON PEOPLE!

YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SUPPRISE WHO TROY IS RELATED TO.

http/www.law. anyone wants to read up on Salem here's the one very good web page

http/members. for the burning times, if anyone is curious.

You have to be careful with the burning times. Some people will put false info on the net, to make some things look innocent.

And if anyone wants to learn about what witchcraft is. I suggest the Teen Witch book. It tells and explains a lot of what is true and not in the religion. It's by RavenSilverWolf.

CHAPTER 8

GARFIELD POV

I walked along the crisp road out of town. I had just gone to Richard's to find out how Kori and their new baby were, after last night. But when I meet Richard's face, it was nothing but a sad expression. Kori had a miscarriage. It was a little boy. A little boy with Richard's features and Kori's red hair and green eyes. The two was divested. I think Richard was more divested then Kori. She told him they could try again. I think that's was impacted him the most. The fact that she said they could try again, like there was no meaning to the child she gave birth to.

I know Richard got really close to the kid. I would always see him, talking to her belly, rubbing it. When it comes to his kids, he gets really close. His little girl Angel, he's really close to. If he ever lost her, I think he would go mad. I always see them together, even at the shop. He'll bring her along and he'll give her a small block of wood and a harmless chisel and she'll try to copy her father as she watches him work. For just a two year old she's pretty smart. For every piece of odd work she makes from that block, he saves, and places it on a special shelf that he set up in the shop for her. I never really seen Richard as one of those big family types that want to spend every last moment with their kid. I always thought he would be more of a business person. Work came first then family. But I guess we're always proven wrong.

For the last few months, things have been hectic. Just a few days ago Sarah Osborne died in jail. I heard rumors that she had been chained up to keep her soul from escaping. I feel sorry for that old woman. She's had it hard. Living on the streets, begging for food. I think jail might have been good for her. She had a roof over head and food. The two things she never had. And just this morning Mary Easty was arrested again. Poor woman, she just been sentence not guilt, but everyone made such a commotion about it, that she was rearrested. I wonder if that is how Jesus felt when the King had him beaten, but that still wasn't enough for the Romans.

"It's about time you got home." I looked up to see Raven there sowing Jr. new cloths. Knutt played quietly with a wooden horse at her feet.

"Sorry it took so long." I appolige to her as I took a seat next to her.

"So, what did she have?" Raven looked at me with pleading eyes.

"She had…" 'God I can't get the word out.' I looked down at the ground.

"What? What happen?" She looked worriedly at me.

"She had a miscarriage." I looked over at her, to see a shock face.

"Oh have mercy on her soul. How is she?" She sternly wanted to be told.

"Richard is taking harder then she is. I swear that boy was going to break down, if I hadn't been there."

"Kori doesn't even care?" Raven looked at me confusedly.

"Two hours after she gave birth, she told him they could try again. That's what hit him the most." I let out a sigh and looked down at the ground.

"That nerrrr!" I could tell she wanted to curse badly. "You would think she would be sobbing of the fact that she lost a child. She the reason why women have such a home stay reputation.

"It could worse."

RICHARD'S POV

I ran as fast as I could to their house. Why did their house have to so far from town! I had to tell them the news before he go there. I had to warn him, hopefully give him time to flee for a little while, until this all blows over. I breathed heavily as I ran. Their house was insight! Almost there! Threw the gate! Up the stairs! Now the door.

I banged on that door hard and furiously, like the devil was after me.

The door open to reveal a frighten yet somewhat confused Garfield.

"Richard? What's wrong?"

"Garfield!…" I panted, out of breath. "You've been accused!" Garfield's face went white from hearing this. He stepped aside to let me in from the cold rain. I went over to the fire to get dried off.

"What do you mean I've been accuse? For what? I haven't done anything!" Garfield's temper was starting to get the better of him.

"One of the girls. Got paid off, to get you accused and jailed." I looked up at him as I told him the news.

"Who Richard? Who accused me and who's paying her off?" Garfield was starting to get scared as his son went over to him for attention. While Raven sat there wide eyed, having no idea of what to do.

"I don't know who. But I heard them talking about Troy paying them, to get you out of the way." I said, still out of breath.

"We can just testify in court." Raven stood up with a harsh voice. "You heard them! That means this has all been an acted! We can prove this is a scheme!" Raven shouted.

"Raven all we have is my words. We have no solid evidence to turn against them. With out solid evidence, the girls acted like they're being harmed and stuff when you trying to prove you are innocent. I'm starting to think this whole thing is a scheme to get money and property."

"What you mean?" Garfield walked up to him.  
"Haven't you've heard?" Richard looked over at them. As they shook their heads. "If the accused don't leave a will when they go to hang, then the ones that accused them gets their land and fortune. Only a few has left wills, everyone else was left none." Richard rubbed his head. "I heard they may come for you tonight, to find any evidences to use against you. Any dolls, certain books, and thing that seems evil, you have to get rid of fast!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. The three of them froze. 'God! Not now, please don't let it be him!' Garfield slowly went over to the door and opened it.

"Governor. What are you doing here so late at night?" Garfield ask in a stutter voice.

"Mr. Logon we have a warrant to search your house for any magical stuff and dealings with the devil." The governor showed him the paper, and pushed him to the side as him and two members of the court stepped in.

"We've had no dealings with the devil." Garfield said sternly. But they ignored him.

"Do you have any dolls?"

"No, well except for Knutt's one." Garfield point to his son, who had fallen asleep on the floor with a badly made, dog doll.

"Why does a boy have a doll?" The governor said sternly.

"To help him go to sleep. And at least it's a dog, it would have been crazy if he had a doll in a dress." Garfield said sternly, trying to stump the governor.

"Are you aware that the Wilson's dog died?"

"Yes. That dog was old, Cliff was like 16 years old, heard he died from old age." Garfield stated. As he watched the two people search his house.

"And for a peasant you own a slave?" That really got Raven's blood boiling. She turned red from angry.

"Victor is a freeman! Not a slave! He belongs to himself!" Raven got right in the governors face, forcing him to take several steps back, as she yelled at him.

"Will you all keep it down, some people are trying to sleep." Victor came into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry Victor." Raven glance over at him as she gave the governor a death glare. Man Raven, you're not helping here. I shook my head.

"What's going?" Victor came up be hind us.

"I've been accused." He stated firmly.

"What!" Victor wanted to shouted.

"Yeah I know." I looked up at him, then back at the governor.

"On what accounts have we be accused of?" Garfield got right in his face, wanting to know what was going.

"Your soul has been seen in younger children's room, bare while they sleep threw the night."

"Let me ask you something governor. If these kids were a sleep, how do they know if anyone was in their rooms? Tell me that, I have nothing to do with the devil." Garfield was desperately trying to stump the man to prove he was innocent.

"Governor." One of his lackeys called.

"Yes."

"We've found nothing suspicious."

"Alright. You're safe…" The governor gave him a stern look, "for now."

They turned and left, we all let out a sigh of relief.

"God, that was close." I looked over at them, as Garfield collapsed into a chair.

"What are we going to do?" Garfield had one of his hands on his forehead. "Pretty much everyone that's accuse goes to jail and pronounced guilty." His hands smothered his face, trying to get a grip on things.

"It's alright at the moment. They found nothing to accuse you guilty of." I looked over at him, trying to comfort him.

"It doesn't matter, the court always takes the girls side. Everything is getting out of hand. When is everyone going to see this is a hocks!" Garfield slammed his fist onto the table.

"Then let's fight against it. Tell them what we feel, prove to them, this all fake." Victor shouted, with adrenalin running threw his veins.

"No Victor." Garfield said in a quiet voice. "Do that and we'll call get hung. That's what they do in Europe when some one speaks out against the witch hunts there. They're killed, because they see things differently. It's like we all have to be mind controlled zombies. If we want to live."

"What's a mind controlled zombie?" I looked at him confused.  
"I have no idea, but it sounds neat." I shook my head at his goofiness.

RAVEN POV

Morning felt like it was never going to come. After last night's event, we barely slept after last nights events. Seems like everything in our perfect world, had come crashing down. Seems like when something good happens to me, it get ripped away, one way or another.

Why can't things be normal for us? Why my family? They're innocent. Everyone is. Richard had came over, early this morning. To help to find ways, to keep people from suspecting Garfield. I didn't even bother cooking breakfast. No one wanted to eat. Fear is runs threw my body when I look at him. I already lost my mother and father, please don't let me lose my husband.

"You okay?" He whispered into my ear behind me. I tried to wipe the tears that had escaped me away, before I could look at him.

"Yes, I'm find." I tried to lie.

"Raven, you're a terrible liar." He gently wiped away my tears. I just finally let myself loose and threw myself on his chest, crying softly into it.

"They can't take you! They can't,…you're…all I have. I won't…won't let…them."

"Easy, easy there, Shhh, it's okay, everything is going to be fine, you'll see." He gently rubbed my back, trying to sooth me.

"No it isn't!" I cried into his chest.

"It will get better. You'll see." He gently rested his head on mine. "Come on, let's go for a walk.

"Alright. Let me grab Knutt."

Walking down our property, with Knutt in my arms, Richard and Victor behind us, as I walked along side Garfield. Minutes felt like hours as we walked silently down the line.

"Yo, check that out." Victor exclaimed, pointing at a bright light straight ahead.

"What is that?" Garfield squinted to get a better look at it.

"I've never see anything like that before." Richard seemed to back away a little, in fear of what it was. Something inside me told me to run, but my curiosity got the best of me, as I proceed onward. Garfield grabbed my arm when he saw be go forward.

"What? Are you crazy. We have no idea what that is." He yelled in a low whisper.

"We won't know if we stay here." I pulled out of his grip, and kept going. Garfield, followed me, trying to tell me this was a bad idea, I just rolled my eyes, as I grew closer. As we got close, I notice a figure in the light, it looked like a little girl, wearing metal? That's just not possible.

"Looks like there's a kid in it? I think that's a witch! Let's go!" Garfield began to freak out, trying to pull me away. But I stayed put. "Let's go!" This time he said it a little too loud, and drew the things attention at us.

"Nice job." I spat out, at him, as I turned back at the thing. It was MOVING TOWARD US! "Holy shit!" I stumbled backward, knocking Garfield to the ground, as it moved quickly, it's light seem to get bigger until it finally caught us inside. There was clocks everywhere and everything was so bright that you could see a thing, then,

"Honk!" and a horrible screeching sound.

WHAT YAU THINK OF THAT?

OKAY WHAT NOT.

THIS TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO TYPE.

DANG THE LAST TIME I WROTE SOME THING THAT LONG WAS FOR SCHOOL.

WELL

REVIEW

AND VOTE ON TROY


	9. Beast Boy!

WELL I'M BACK, NOW LETS SEE HERE

WHAT ARE THE VOTES

**YO! HERE'S THE VOTES OF WHO TROY IS.**

**1. KITTEN**……………………………..0

**2. RED X**………………………………..2

**3. FANG**………………………………...0

**4. TIMMY**……………………………….0

**5. MAD MOD**……………………………0

**6. BROTHER BLOOD**………………….0

**7. JINX**………………………………...0

**8. ADONIS**………………………………..9

**9. JONNY RACID**……………………….1

COME ON PEOPLE!

YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SUPPRISE WHO TROY IS RELATED TO

CHAPTER 9

Raven's POV.

Everything here is weird. The smells, the sounds, the people, I just don't understand any of this. Weird things moving every where. Tall shiny buildings that can't possibly be real. I held Knutt closer to me as I watched the unknown from a dark alley, staying hidden from all those around me, trying to keep an eye out for Garfield.

So far I've seen no one wearing my type of cloths, all there is are colors, and none of them to be the same. I've never seen so many girls show so much skin in my life.

"Garfield where are you?" I waited for the streets to lessen of people.

RAE'S POV

"Beast Boy go away!" I shouted angrily at him. I wanted to grab a knife and slice his head off right now.

"Oh! Come on Rae you know you want to." Beast Boy kept repeating to me. The day I go to a fair, is the day I paint my nails pink. The day I go to a fair with Beast Boy is the day I stick a thousand needles drenched in gasoline in my body and light myself on fire. "Please!"

"I said NO! Now leave me alone!" I quickly fazed threw the buildings around me, despite to escape him.

"Raven!" I heard him call my name, but I just ignored him as I continued.

I finally came to the park and sat underneath the oak tree.

"Finally no interruptions." I took in a deep breath and started to meditate.

"Excuse me." Came that annoying voice.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you! I told you NO! I'm not going to the fair with you!" I wiped around ready to kill that green stain. But I froze at what I saw. "You're not Beast Boy." I looked at a blond teen with blue eyes that was around my age. His cloths where dirt, like they hadn't been washed in a while and old. Like something I could see my great grandpa wearing. "Who are you?" I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Garfield. Garfield Logon." He held out his hand to shake. I just stared at it in disguise.

"Garfield." I stated with hatred. "Beast Boy stop the joke, this is really getting old."  
"I'm not Beast Boy." The boy said in confusion. Beast Boy you're a good lire. "I was just wondering if you've seen my wife." This time I was shock. I stared at him in confusion of what he had just said. He must be at least seventeen and he's already married! Is this kid alright in the head? Who gets married when they're still in high school?

"Excuse me." Was the only thing I could get out?

"I'm looking for my wife and kid."

"Wife and kid."

"Yes." He said unsure of himself.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen…and you have…A FUCKEN WIFE AND KID AT SEVENTEEN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." I swear I would have blown the kid right over if he didn't hide behind the tree.

GARFIELD'S POV

This girl scares me more than Troy does. I swear her eyes turned red for a second as she yelled at me like there was something wrong with me being married and having a kid.

"So what if we waited a year to have our first kid, what's the big deal?" I asked cautiously.

"Big deal! You're in high school, looking you're back to my grand pa's time, you're married then decide to have a kid before you're even out of high school. What's going threw that teen head of yours!" She growled in frustration. "Know what, it was Beast Boy who set you up for this right." I just gave her a questionable look. "In fact. You look exactly like him! Except not Green!" Now this girl is really going crazy. There's no such thing as a green human. "It's you isn't Beast Boy. Just disguising yourself with some special make up."

"Look ma'am I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to find my wife and kid." This girl is really weird. In fact everything in this place is strange and weird.

"Stop joking Beast Boy. The jig is up." Just then a weird sound came from her. This weird beeping sound. She then pulled out a small thick yellow and black plate looking thing.

"Raven here, over." She spoke into it? "Beast boy! If you're there then who's that." Raven point at me as she looked completely confused.   
"I don't know." A voice came from the thing. "But there's some one that looks exactly like you and has you're name."  
"There's some one here with you're last and first name and looks like you."

"Okay let's just meet up at the tower ASAP. See yau in a few. Over." She shut thing and looked deadly killing type away at me.

"Who are you?" She said angry.


	10. Robin?

YO EVERYONE READY TO PARTY.

MAN I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS THAT I HAVE TO GET OUT.

AND THERE GOOD TOO.

IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN YOU'LL LOVE THE OTHER'S I'M GOING TO WRITE AFTER THIS.

HEY NO VOTES THIS TIME.

YOU PEOPLE ARE SLACKING.

YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO TROY IS RELATED TO IN TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS

I THINK.

NOW ON WITH SHOW.

CHAPTER 10

"Can some one please explain what I'm seeing?" Robin looked over at the teen family in front of him.

"I don't believe if either." Raven replied dryly as she glared at the pair and their son.

"Just who are you guys? And where are you from?" Beast Boy looked over at them.

"Well…" Raven said unsure of how to answer.

"Umm…where are we exactly?" Garfield came up with the courage to ask as he stepped forward.

"Heh!" Raven gave off a heave sigh. "You're in Jump City, California." Raven replied sternly.

"Eh? Where's California." Garfield began to feel a little dumfound.

"California! Is this guy crazy?" Cyborg began to flip out. "California the home of movie stars! Fame, fortune, GIRL'S In BaKiNi's!" Cyborg stretched the last part as he began to drool.

"I don't think we're in the new world any more." Raven whispered to her husband as he gave off a nod in agreement.

"New World! This is America. Where are you guys from?" Beast Boy shouted as he was about to all the UFO agents.

"Salem." Was all that Garfield said.

"Salem where?" Robin was really getting annoyed.

"Massachusetts. The New World."

"There's a Salem, Massachusetts on the eastern side of the country, but this is America not, New World." Robin gave them a funny look as he said the name.

"Yeah and why do you guys look like you go back to my great grandpa's time, maybe even farther back?" Beast Boy glanced up at them.

"Everyone dresses like this." Garfield replied firmly.

"Yeah, back in 1500's." Raven replied coldly.

"What? It's 1692, why would you think we look like the 1500's people."

"1692! It's 2006!"Cyborg explored at hearing this, as he began to ram on about the dates. The couple just looked at him blankly.

"Okay?" Was all that Garfield to get out.

"So you're Jewish. Can we have the Catholic year?" Raven looked sternly at them, as she stroke her sleeping son's back. Everyone looked at her dumfound.

"That is the catholic calendar." Cyborg replied.

"That can't be right! It 1692." Garfield began to start an argument.

"Well you're wrong buddy! It's 2006! Bright! Beautiful Summer! You got it!" Cyborg shouted at him, so loud that it looked like the poor boy was going to be knocked over.

"No it's 1692!" The two began to go at each others throats! Shouting and yelling. Making one big commotion. Which was giving everyone a big head ache.

"ENOUGH!!!" Raven shouted as she used her powers to rip the two a part from each other. "Can we just figure out what's going on here!" Raven shouted so loud that it felt like the tower was shaking. Just then a white light formed in the room, growing bigger. It caught Beast Boy and Raven, who happened to be the closes, and disappeared.

"Okay? WHAT just HAPPENED!" Cyborg began to flip out.

Beast Boy's POV

"Aaaah!" was all I could get out of my mouth before I felt myself crash land some where.

My mouth was full of dirt, as I spat it out. Wiped the task from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see, that there was forest? Lots of forest? The air was so clean, and nature, just then I heard a grown next to me. I looked over to see Raven, rubbing her head as she slowly got up.

"What happen?"

Was all she could grown out.

"What the?"

I heard a familiar voice shout, I looked up to see…

"Robin?"

TROY'S RELAITIVES ARE GOING TO SHOW UP IN TWO THREE CHAPTERS

AND THE TRUST ME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MISS THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS

ESPECIAL WHEN THE TWO ARE SENTENCE FOR DEATH


	11. Where?

YO HERE'S CHAPTER 11 ALL

CHAPTER 11

Beast Boy POV

"Robin?" I looked up to a boy with raven hair, wearing olden time clothes. He looked some much like Robin. His eyes were what stand out the most. They were saffire blue. Completely gorgeous.

"Robin?" He looked at me weird as he quickly glanced around to see if there was a robin some where.

"GET OFF ME!" Some one yelled underneath me, as I felt myself being flung into the air, and came crashing head first down. 'I think I swallowed dirt and I think I'm missing my teeth now.' I looked up to see Raven brushing herself off, also seeing the completely frighten boy.

"What are you looking at!" Raven yelled angrily at him, as a bush went out of the ground. Causing him to tremble at her mercy.

"Raven, back off, he didn't do anything." I pulled myself up and began to walk towards them.

"I don't care!" She gave him her death glare, before turning to me. "This must be your fault." She looked accusingly at me.

"What!" I yelled out of shock. "How's this my fault! That we ended up in the middle of nowhere."

"Cause everything that has every happen is always your fault. Because you're so clumsy and stupid." Just then, everything began to make sense of what had happen.

"You!" I shouted at the teen who was trying to seek away. "Where are we and what's the year?" I quickly demanded.

"What are you getting at?" Raven looked at me like I was pulling another stupid prank.

"It's…1692 and…this is Salem, Massachusetts." He said in a shaky voice

"It all makes sense now." I muttered softly, as Raven looked angrily at me.

"What! What makes sense!" She demanded. She then spotted the teen trying to make a run for it. "Oh no you don't." She muttered as she summoned her powers, dragging the boy back. "You sit and stay." She yelled in face as she turned back to me.

"Everything, those two people we meet that looks like us, got sent to the future and we got sent to the past. And I think they were out ancestors." I tried to sound smart.

"How in the f hell did this happen. Wait that means no indoor plumbing." Raven gave out a moping face, that made me sure that hell had frozen over.

"Raven I think we have bigger issues than that."

"Like what!" For once she was thinking unclearly.

"Like we're in 1692, the Salem Witch Trials! The burning times! How are we going to get home, without being hanged!" I looked at her seriously. For once she was speechless as she looked at me wide eyed.

"You guys are from the future?" The timid boy finally spoke up.

"Yeah, that's what we've been saying." I glared down at him, as he looked at me funny for the future slang.

"Then where are my friends and their son?" I could tell he was trying to muscle up courage.

"They're in our time. God." I glanced up at Raven, "Having those two in the future is going to throw off everything!"


	12. What's left?

YO ALL SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO UP DATE. I'VE BEEN CRAZILY BUZZY

MAN LIFE SUCK.

WELL HERE'S THE UPDATE

CHAPTER 12

VICTOR POV

"You are kidding me, right?" I stared down at the two. There was no way this way happening. Either my friends were secretly witches or these two witches took their places and killed them. There is no way these two are from the future.

"Does it look like we're kidding?" The gray girl said in a very harsh voice. If she's trying to scare me, she's kidding herself. I could easily kill her with my own hands. I already hate this girl, seems very controlling and she looks like a slut in those clothes, if you can call them clothes. The green thing can't be a human. I just don't see how that's possible. It's green and has a fang; it looks more like a demon.

"Look I know this a lot to take in for you two but its true. And we have no idea how to get back." The green thing looked like he was trying to be careful with what he was saying.

"Look, I could care less about you demon but…"

"What did you just call ME!" The girl shouted as her eyes became red as dark energy covered her. 'Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that.'

"Raven calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it." The green demon grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down. 'Hell yes, I meant it.'

"I was calling the green thing demon, you're just a plain slut." I glared down at her. I could see hatred in her eyes as the black energy disappeared. She broke the green demon's grip on her and left the house without another word. The green demon looked at me in discus.

"Don't call her that." He looked at me angrily.

"Then tell her not to walk around in ripped underwear and to put on some clothes." I bellowed in his face.

"I wasn't talking about that, but don't call her slut either. Don't call her a demon, she's been through enough." He looked at me with pure hatred. "Don't call me demon. I'm a human."

"Yes, you're a human and I'm the Queen of England." I was ready to yell some more at him. They were demons I know it and they need to be killed. Whatever they brain washed Richard into believing, I know I have get rid of them and soon.

RICHARD POV

The first time I could show everyone that I'm brave and can fight battles, I blow it. I trembled under their wrath. Everyone going to find out and say I'll never be a man. Just great something else I need. I stood to the side as I watched the three fight. I wasn't about to join. Everything is so confusing now. I lost my baby, Garfield is accused, the two disappear then these two show up claiming they're from the future. I don't know what to believe now. Are they demons, witches or humans. I just don't know anymore. Nothing makes sense anymore. I stared at the ground for a long time, before some one walked past me. I looked up to see that the girl was gone. I looked over to where she had pass, seeing she had gone out side. I looked over seeing the green thing yelling at Victor for something. For some reason I decided to follow her. I walked out the door and saw her go into the barn. When I got there I began to hear chanting. I looked and saw that she was floating three feet in the air, cross legged. I gasped in shock. She stopped chanting and looked at me with that glare.

"What." Was all that came out of her mouth.

"You're…you're…floating…ho...how's…that possible." I stepped into the barn. I don't know if it was courage or stupidity that made me walk in.

"I'm meditating." She voice had no emotion in it. "I'd like to be a lone now."

"Why?" 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid idiot! Are you crazy or something!'

"I need to control my emotions."

"Why?" I must be crazy today. Just then a hay stack exploded. I must have jumped five feet in the air.

"Do you want that to happen to your town." I quickly shook my head, as fear began to take over as her voice was getting that eerier sound in it again. "Then LET ME MEDITATE!" I was slammed outside by her black force, landing face first in the pig pen.

BEAST BOY'S POV

I stormed out of the house angrily. I hated that dude in the house. What was his name? Victor? Sounds familiar, oh well. The sooner we're out of here the better. I spotted Richard by the barn, covered in mud.

"Richard." I had a demanding voice going on. "Where's Raven?" I wanted my answers quick as possible. I had lost all my patents.

"In…in the barn." Richard looked so freaken scared. I'm guessing Raven's meditation and he disturbed her.

"Raven?" I knocked on the barn door.

"What!" I could tell she was full of frustration.

"Can I talk to you?" I had to talk to her now, more then ever.

"Fine!" She stated and unlocked the barn door. I quickly stepped in.

"Can you pull us from time back to our future like you did to Cyborg?" I hoped this was our way our.  
"I can't." My face immediately fell. "That's spell is to pull something from the past to the present time period. I don't know any time travel spells." She collapsed onto a haystack. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll get threw this." I tried to sound hopeful.

"No we won't. We're going to get killed for the way we look, our powers! They see us as demons and nothing else. They'll murder us." Fear filled her voice, she finally had a future that she could grow up in and now we're both on our death sentence.


	13. Founded

YO I'M BACK. SCHOOL JUST ENDED, SO NOTHTING IS KEEPING ME FROM UPDATING NOW. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ALRIGHT HERE'S THE NEXT STORY.

**YO! HERE'S THE VOTES OF WHO TROY IS.**

**1. KITTEN**……………………………..0

**2. RED X**………………………………..2

**3. FANG**………………………………...0

**4. TIMMY**……………………………….0

**5. MAD MOD**……………………………0

**6. BROTHER BLOOD**………………….0

**7. JINX**………………………………...0

**8. ADONIS**………………………………..9

**9. JONNY RACID**……………………….1

COME ON PEOPLE!

YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SUPPRISE WHO TROY IS RELATED TO

YOU'LL BE FINDING OUT SOON.

SO VOTE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE

CHAPTER 13

KORI'S POV

I'm going to kill that man. He goes in the middle of the night to tell Garfield that he's accused. Leaves the house early yesterday and he never came home. I should not be going after him, to make sure he's okay; he should be watching me, making sure that I'm safe and sound. Of course those two had to have their home all the way out here, so far away from the village. It's ridiculous, it's like they're hiding something out here. It was pretty chilly out, as it was getting closer to being winter. I had Angel all wrapped up, to keep her warm from the cold wind. Night time was only a few hours a way, and I wanted Richard home before dark.

I really hate the Logons, because they're strange and different. They can't be humans, they look like it but, they don't act like the rest of us. It isn't normal. Something has to be wrong with them. Or they have dealings with the devil. I could surely see that. It would explain, why Raven's skin is so pale, and what kind of a name is Raven. Who in their right mind would call their child Raven? It's such a dark name. It's not normal.

Their house came into view as I walked up the road. Hoping they have a fire going, it's quit freezing out here. I passed by the main window for the door, when I saw something that made me freeze in place. I took a double take of what I had just seen. There was a green demon, in there next to Richard. And a girl that looked like Raven, with purple hair and a gem in the middle of her forehead. That's just not possible. Just then something exploded as black water came out of the girl.

BEAST BOY'S POV

Raven's getting upset now, she's barely meditate, can't stay calm or think straight, she's a mess and this Victor dude, yelling at her ain't helping. She's so stressed out; from trying to remember any spells she might know that could help. Victor and Richard keep yelling at her, saying she's a witch and she has dealing with the devil. She's trying so hard to explain to them, that witchcraft has nothing to do with their Christian religion. That it's older and was one of the first religions on Earth, before Judaism and Christ. So, her religion has nothing to do with the devil. They won't listen though. I want to jump in and help out, but what can I do, since the team was formed, everyone always babied me. I'm still trying to get a hold on how to take things into my own hands, like the rest of my team does. Raven accidentally broke a plate, with her powers. She just can't fight, being ganged up by two people, who won't listen to a thing she has to say.

My ears twitch; I think I heard some one outside. I wasn't to sure thou, with all the yelling that's going on. I quickly became a dog, in hope, to conclude if there's some one out there without going outside.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" Raven looked down at me, seeing that I had become very serious.

"I think someone's out there." I replied as I transformed back, into human. Raven quickly raced to the window. It had gotten late out, and it was hard to tell if some one was out there for her. I quickly changed again, into a jaguar. I could see clearly out there, like it was day light. But I didn't see anything. I transformed back, getting fearful looks from Victor and Richard. "It must have been a squirrel or something. That I missed took." I looked at Raven, trying to apologize, so she won't hurt me, for making a stupid mistake.

"It's alright." Raven quickly drew the curtains closed, just incase anyone came around.

KORI'S POV

I quickly ran to the village, as fast as I could. They're demons, witches, they were something evil. I knew something was wrong with the Logons. I knew it. They had my poor husband trapped there too. I could see the lights of the village, getting closer as I sprinted towards it. As soon as I was in reach of the village, I began to scream for help. The town's people quickly came running out, to see what was the matter. I was crying hysterically, as tried to say what I saw.

"The Logons…Are Witches…I saw them …I saw them use magic! They…Have my husband trapped there!" I know I was making a bigger scene then I felt I should, but hey I was getting notice, for being a brave woman. The governor, quickly came out, and tried to calm my down, so he could understand what I had seen.

"Goody Grayson. Please calm down." (They used to say goody instead of Mrs. & Mr.) "What happen? What did you see?" The governor tried to say in a calm but, serious voice. I slowly calmed myself down, to an extent. Tears still streaming down my face, as I spoke more clearly.

"There's a demon, in there, all green, it looked like Garfield. Raven, she wore revealing cloths and had this black stuff come out of her and destroy a something. My husband is in there. He looked scared. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." The governor looked at me surprised, as I say Troy step forth.

"I told you all that there was something off about them. Now are we going to rid these things from our village or what!" Troy shouted, getting people to shout in agreement. The villagers were getting ready to go up there, and kill the two, until the governor spoke.

"Stop this madness now. They must be trial by the eyes of God, and have a chance to redeem themselves." The governor looked down at me, before looking back up at the anger villagers. "If Garfield, is a demon, then he must be destroyed." The villager cheered with excitement. As the governor got a small group of men together, to go claim the two. A small smile formed on my face, as I watched them depart.

REVIEW.

REVIEW R

REVIEW RE

REVIEW REV

REVIEW REVI

REVIEW REVIE

REVIEW REVIEW


	14. Pregnant

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK, LIFE'S BEEN HELL HERE. SO ENOUGH ABOUT MY LIFE, LETS SEE WHOS GOING TO DIE IN THIS CHAPTER.

**YO! HERE'S THE VOTES OF WHO TROY IS.**

**1. KITTEN**……………………………..1

**2. RED X**………………………………..3

**3. FANG**………………………………...0

**4. TIMMY**……………………………….0

**5. MAD MOD**……………………………0

**6. BROTHER BLOOD**………………….1

**7. JINX**………………………………...0

**8. ADONIS**………………………………..9

**9. JONNY RACID**……………………….1

COME ON PEOPLE!

YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SUPPRISE WHO TROY IS RELATED TO

YOU'LL BE FINDING OUT SOON.

SO VOTE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE

CHAPTER 14

BEAST BOY'S POV

It all happened so fast. One second we were fine, then the next we were bound and gagged. I remember trying to fight back, when I and Raven ran out of the house. But before I could even make it out of the house, Victor slammed his fist into my head. I tumbled down the stairs, stunning myself. Raven was ahead of me, she was already in the air, when she turned back to make sure that I was right behind her. I tried to run, but some one jumped on my back, making me plow back to the ground. Soon I felt another and another, grabbing at me. I cringed in pain, they threw punches everywhere. Finally one of them kicked me in the stomach. I just collapsed right there, and stopped fighting. They sharply pulled my arms behind my back, I cried out in pain, feeling that my arms were going to be pulled from their sockets. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Raven turn around. I tried to yell no, but nothing came out. The boys cried out as they were thrown off of me. I felt like I could breathe again. Raven quickly flew to me and cut the ropes around my wrist. I tried to get up, but I immediately collapsed from dizziness. Some one caught me though, and hauled me my feet. Once I got my footing back, I took off, with Raven right behind me. Think quickly, I became a cheetah. But all of a sudden my front right paw collapsed as pain sheared ran threw it.

RAVEN POV

I watched in horror as Beast Boy stumbled forward. He rolled several times before collapsing to the ground, as a human. He was trying to hold back the tears, as he grabbed his arm. I could see blood, splattered all over him and the ground. I immediately grabbed him, and looked behind me; see one of the men had a gun in his hands. Fear speared threw me, as I saw him reload it. And there had to be fifteen men, come at us. Beast Boy was injured and I was in too much of a panic mess to think clearly. Grabbing Beast Boy, I pulled him forward, towards the forest, in hope to get away. But a horse nearly plowed us over, if I hadn't looked to my right in time. Then I was pried away from Beast Boy. I heard him yell, as a crowed gathered around him. Fear ran threw me, as I hoped they wouldn't kill him. Soon my attention went back to the three that had me. Quickly I summoned my powers, to throw things at them, but some one grabbed me from behind. Catching off guard.

"You know you could have been mine, and you wouldn't have been in this mess." Some stank teen's voice whispered in my ear.

"You know, you sound like girl." I quickly thrust my foot back, making sure to aim low. I heard a painful gasp behind me, as the boy let go of me. I quickly turned around and slammed my fist into his face, knocking him to the ground. I looked over at the crowed that surround Beast Boy. They paid no attention to me. I quickly used my powers so throw small rocks at them like missiles. The men, quickly scattered, taking cover from my rock storm. Beast Boy's body laid emotionless on the ground. I could hear him wheezing for air, letting me know he was still alive. I went to go over to him, but pain shattered through my head and the next thin…

I felt a wake but at the same time not awake. I was stuck in the middle. I could hear some people walking or standing around. There was some one near me, breathing heavily. My body felt so heavy and stiff. I felt like I gain twenty extra pounds and haven't moved in days. My eyes were barely open. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to accept the fact that we were caught, and we're going to die. Silently I prayed that Beast Boy was alive and wasn't killed, because of his skin. I knew I had to wake up eventually and face the truth, but I didn't want too. This place was extremely cold. Wearing a cloak and leotard isn't enough for this weather. Slowly I opened my eyes. I could see my breath and wood planks. (I'm making up my own prison, so no flames on it.) Slowly I lift my head, see where I was. It was a rectangle building. There were several cells made from iron bars that went against on of the wall. (Imagine something like a wild west prison, but not built as good.) The floor was nothing but cold or frozen dirt. I tried to move my hands, but found them chain together one of the iron bars. I looked down at the rest of my body, to find it chained to a chair. The chains were thick and heavy and kept me in place. I heard a noise on the other side of my small cell. My eyes widen in horror, seeing what they had done to Beast Boy. He laid in a heap on the dirt floor. His hands and feet were tied together. There was a thick chain tied tightly around his neck and tied to the opposite side of his cage. His uniform was tattered and he was all bloody and he had been gagged. That's when I realized, they were treating him, like an animal. They had purposely made sure that we were kept as far as possible apart. Then there was loud shriek of melt that drew my attention back towards the door. There was three boys. Two looked like teens, while one looked like a man in his mid thirties, but he looked as old as anything. On of the teens came in, and roughly grabbed my chin.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you. You are a stupid woman to ever think you could over power a man."

"You're nothing but a sissy for attacking me from the back, then to face me head on." I glared at him challenging.

"Troy knock it off. Let Mr. Crone do his job." Replied the other teen. (Mr. Crone the priest. From chpt 4.) I could sense something familiar about the boy at the door. He had really blond hair that it almost looked white, and the way he moved was so similar. This Troy kid had a similar aura around him too. But I couldn't be sure. I've felt it a few times, but where?

"Raven Logon, this is your only chance to redeem yourself." The old man stepped into the cell. From the looks of him, he looked like some priest. I stared at him angrily. One that wasn't my name, two he was going to try and convert me.

"My name is Rachel Roth and two save your breath, don't even try to preach to me." I gave him my best death glare, I could muster. He was quickly taken back by this. My eyes shifted from the priest to Beast Boy and back. "What did you do to him?" Anger serge threw my veins. He looked at me in shock. "Answer me, what did you to him!" I yelled at demandingly.

"You mean this animal." This Troy kid left my cell and went to Beast Boy's. I watch nervously, waiting to see what he would do. He slammed his foot into Beast Boy's Stomach. Slamming the small boy's frame into the wall. The chain around his neck, tightened, and I could see drips of blood drip off the chain.

"Stop it!" I yelled angrily as I pulled at my restraints, to the point, my wrist were bleeding. I watched him do it again in horror. Quickly saying my magic words, to have my chains shattered, but nothing happened. I looked in shock, as I repeated them over and over. I could see sparks of my magic, but it couldn't brake threw the chains. (I got the idea, when they tried to chain Sara down, in hope to keep her soul from leaving her body, during the Witch Trails.)

"Your magic will not work witch." The priest glared at me. I began to panic, as Troy kept getting more violent with Beast Boy.

"Stop him. He's a human, not an animal." I cried out over and over again. Pulling at my restraints, trying to free. Blood was running down my arms, as I kept glancing at him.

"Troy, please stop." Mr. Crone said calmly. Troy backed off, as Mr. Crone stepped in front of me, blocking my view to Beast Boy. "We will worry about your green pet later, but let's worry about you." He had that grin on his face that I wanted to slapped off. "Do you want the light of God and leave the evil deeds Satan has made you do."

"I don't believe in God and I don't give evil a name." My words were full of venom as I spoke to him.

"So you admit you are a witch." He still had that damn grin on his face.

"I'm a witch, but I…"

"Then you have dealings with the Satan." He smirked.

"I don't have dealings with Satan." I was really starting to get annoyed with this guy.

"But you said you're a witch."

"Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I worship the devil."  
"But you can't be a witch unless you worship the devil." Alright, I see this guy's game, he's going to try and screw up my words.

"Shut the f up and listen to me." The three men stared at me in shock. "Witchcraft existed before your stupid Christianity. So how can I worship the devil, if it's only apart of your religion and not mine."

"So you do worship the devil and have sin in his name." He still has that smirk.

"What! Have you've been listening to anything I've just said!" I yelled angrily in his face.

"Will you sign the book to clear your name, or do you wish to remain guilty."

"What! I will sign no book that goes against my beliefs."

"So you say you are guilty. Okay, then your trial should be fast and easy. I'll return when I have it scheduled." He got up with a smirk on his face. I watched in shock, as he left. He pronounces me guilty, now I have to be but on display like a show, at a trial, then I'll be hanged and they think Beast Boy is a monster or something. Great how can this get any worse?

"Raven?" I immediately looked over at Beast Boy, as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Beast Boy. You okay?" That was the stupidest question ever.

"I'm fine, I heard them, I can help you." His breathing was uneven has he tried to loosen the chain around his neck.

"What? What do you mean, and what about you?" I looked at him confuse. Even I didn't know how to get out of here.

"I just…I just have…Just have to…" he stuttered nervously.

"Just have to what!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Get you pregnant." He said as softly as he could.


End file.
